


Oh My God

by verdecaprisun



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Be More Chill - Freeform, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, lowkey fluff though, this is actual trash I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdecaprisun/pseuds/verdecaprisun
Summary: This is actually just Michael sucking Jeremy's dick, so, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Oh My God

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and un-beta'd so I hope it's not as trashy as it could be.

“Oh my god … oh my god, Michael,” Jeremy whined from his place on the bed. His back was pressed against the headboard, while Michael was idly sucking bruises into Jeremy’s sensitive hips. Michael let out a hum of confirmation, the sound resonating with Jeremy’s entire being, before going back to the task at hand. 

“Michael, please,” Jeremy begged, bucking his hips up into Michael’s face. Instead of complying, Michael just pinned Jeremy’s hips down onto the bed before mouthing at the small wet patch that was forming on the needy teens boxers.

Jeremy let out a loud gasp at this action, which quickly evolved into a high moan. Michael continued mouthing the entirety of Jeremy’s length through his, now soaked, briefs. Jeremy was panting heavily, letting high pitched grunts and moans spill past his teeth-ridden lips. Michael allowed himself to look up at the boy and practically moaned at the sight. 

Jeremy was always so pretty, but this was a whole new level. His eyebrows were drawn tight with pleasure, his mouth hanging open in a small ‘o’, and his bare chest rapidly rising and falling with every shaky breath he took. He was flushed from his cheekbones all the way down to his chest, the bright pink a stark contrast to the dark purple marks Michael had left earlier.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime for Jeremy, Michael pulled down the boys briefs, freeing his red and leaking dick. Michael sucked in a shaky breath and wondered how someone’s dick could actually be pretty. Michael told Jeremy this and the other teen just flushed deeper in response, trying to say something but the words getting caught up in his throat. And for a good reason at that, Michael had starting leaving kitten-licks on the head of Jeremy’s dick, literally leaving the boy breathless.

Then Michael sunk down on Jeremy’s shaft and it felt like Jeremy was going to ascend to a different universe. He surged forward, tangling his fingers into Michael’s unstyled hair, paying no attention to how hard he was pulling and only focusing on Michael warm, wet mouth on his dick.

Is this what heaven feels like? Jeremy quickly thought, before feeling Michael swallow around him and immediately deciding, No, this is heaven.

Jeremy tugged Michael’s hair even harding, reveling in how the boy let out a low groan around Jeremy’s dick. Panting heavily, Jeremy managed to let out a quick warning before coming down Michael’s throat.

Michael promptly spit it out. Jeremy, too spaced out to even care, flopped down on the bed, feeling his eyes gloss over. The last thing he feels before falling asleep is Michael’s hand in his hair, lightly rubbing his scalp.

“Love you, Jer.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me irl I'm sorry.


End file.
